


post reunion kiss

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pilot Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: what happened after malex's reunion kiss





	post reunion kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on putting all my stuff on tumblr on ao3. slowly but surely.

Michael rested his head against Alex’s, holding his head like it was the most precious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

He could feel Alex’s breath against him and he could feel the worry build in the Airman, his fingers unable to make up their mind against Michael’s hips. They let go and they tighten erratically, similar to the creases on his forehead. The more Alex got worried, the more Michael got scared he’d leave. He’d just gotten him back, he’d just gotten to kiss him again. This time he didn’t have deployment as an excuse to run. Besides, the music at the reunion was loud and they were where no one would look for them. They could stay.

Michael, desperate to chase the peace that was leaving Alex with each second, moved in for another kiss. Alex kissed back until he didn’t. Slowly, he bowed his head so the kisses had to stop. Panic laced itself in Michael’s heart, his stomach, his fingers. _Not yet. I’m not ready yet._

“I can’t be doing this, Guerin,” Alex whispered. Michael considered holding him tighter, begging him to reconsider and stay, but when had that ever worked before? His hands dropped to his sides.

“Clock struck midnight for you, Cinderella?” Michael asked coldly, “Gotta run before Daddy notices you’re not scrubbing the floor?”

Alex frowned, shaking his head as he turned to leave. Michael watched with pursed lips, heavy breaths fighting through his nose. Alone again.

Of fucking course.


End file.
